Berrilicious
by KyoxSakiFan
Summary: One day, Berry is forced to stay late at the café due to an accident. However, it just so happens that on this day Berry is trying out a new special brand of lip gloss, which happens to catch the attention of a certain blond boss. Ryou x Berry


Berrilicious

Romance/Humor

Pairing: Ryou x Berry; Onesided Ryou x Ichigo, and mentions of Ryou x Lettuce.

Setting: After the ending of A La Mode.

Summary: One day, Berry is forced to stay late at the café due to an accident. However, it just so happens that on this day Berry is trying out a new special brand of lip gloss, which happens to catch the attention of a certain blond boss.

Warning: Yes, this can be considered 'Pedophilia' if you feel that way. Pft. Don't flame me for it people, she was drooling over him when they first met. I honestly don't think she's gonna file a police report. And I wouldn't either if it was Ryou. Heck, I'd probably OFFER. Also, she's technically unintentionally cheating on Tasuku. XD I love him, so I won't have him pop up anywhere, don't worry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Honestly, if I did...Ryou would be the main character.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Berry cried, resisting the urge to yank every single strand of hair out of her arrogant boss's head. He stood in front of her, his casual smirk already in place. Usually, she got along well with her annoying boss, however, today he'd finally crossed the line.

"You want me…To stay late…because of a mistake that LETTUCE made!? Why not make HER stay behind!?" By now, Berry was fuming. She'd promised Tasuku that they could go out later, and now Ryou had stomped every plan she had for that evening down in mere seconds. She was really beginning to understand why Ichigo could get so infuriated with their blonde boss.

"Normally, I would make Ichigo do it. But she's got the day off today. Been on a date with Aoyama…" Ryou grumbled, his eyes clearly showing irritation. He'd always disliked Aoyama. He hated the way Ichigo always hung over him like a lovesick puppy. He hated how he had to pretend to be nice to Ichigo's "Knight In Shining Armor".

Overall, he hated Aoyama.

"Anyway, it shouldn't take that long. Besides, Lettuce would probably make the mess worse than it already is…" He mumbled, his eyes drifting to the kitchen. It defiantly looked like a tornado had whipped through the place. Or more specifically, one HAD, and that tornadoe's name was Lettuce.

"You really should be nicer to her you know. She does seem to like you, _a lot_." Berry scolded, placing her hands on her hips and glaring up at him defiantly.

"What!?" He couldn't help but allow a slight blush to adorn his cheeks, hating the knowing look Berry sent in his direction. He'd actually known of Lettuce's crush on him for some time now; she did make it annoyingly obvious. Sure he liked Lettuce, she was a nice person. She just wasn't the one he wanted to DATE.

"Then who do you want to date?" Crap. He'd said that out loud, hadn't he?

Truth be told, although he'd never admit it out loud, he'd always favored Ichigo. She could be annoying sometimes…Okay, ALL THE TIME. However, he'd somehow managed to grow fond of her.

He would NEVER admit that out loud. Especially not to Berry.

"None of your business." Ryou smirked, loving the irritated smirk on her face. Ichigo's temper was beginning to rub off on her a little. "Now, if you want to get out of here before midnight, I suggest you start sweeping!"

"But you said it wouldn't take that long!" Berry whined, sending the disastrous kitchen a scathing glare.

"That was assuming you'd cooperate like a good girl." He smirked once more, his blue eyes shining lightly with amusement.

Berry had never wanted to punch someone more in her entire life.

"Infuriating jerk…" She muttered angrily after he'd disappeared around the corner. She could hear the sounds the others made as they left, and Lettuce stopped to apologize before leaving.

Letting an irritated sigh escape her lips, Berry moved to the back closet where she knew the broom to be. On the way there, she quickly used her cell phone to contact her parents and ask them to cancel her date with Tasuku. She'd forgotten to add his number to her contact list.

Once she entered the kitchen once more, she began to debate possible ways to keep Lettuce out of the kitchen. Perhaps they should construct a gate around the doorway and tell everyone except Lettuce (and maybe Pudding) the password.

Nah, that was mean. She'd just have to deal with her clumsy friend.

Stomping down her irritation, Berry began sweeping up the numerous pieces of broken plates that littered the floor. Honestly, just how many did she drop!?

After about an hour of repeated sweeping, the floor was as clean as it was before Lettuce had damaged it. That wasn't the only thing she had to clean however.

She eyed the mess that had been left on the counter. This one she knew not to be Lettuce's fault. It was actually Keichiiro's, but despite his kindness, he hadn't had the time to pick up his mess before he left to the basement. Something about important research…

Shrugging off those thoughts, Berry wet a rag and casually wiped the frosting and cake off the counter. It wasn't that difficult; she'd probably be able to leave within the next half hour.

"You almost done?" She glanced towards the doorway where Ryou was leaning casually against the wall, his eyes darting back and forth between her and the counter.

"Yeah." She answered, resisting the urge to swear when her rag became stuck on a crusted piece of frosting.

"Good. Your parents called. I told them you'd be home soon, I said I would drive you." Ryou stated, glancing around the clean kitchen as if seeing it for the first time. He couldn't help but feel a little surprised that she'd finished her job so quickly.

"Okay, thanks." Despite her ill feelings towards her boss at the moment, she had no choice but to keep her irritation in check. After all, she was actually earning money by working here. Would be a shame if she had her pay docked.

He watched her finish, his eyes clouded over with thought. Berry knew was probably thinking about Ichigo, who was still with Aoyama.

His fists clenched.

Oh yeah. He was thinking about Ichigo.

Stomping down her amusement, Berry rung out the rag and set it back on the counter. "I'll go change now."

He nodded, barely hearing her words. She slipped past him easily, not bothering to meet his eyes. Ryou could be quite terrifying when he was truly angry after all.

Not anticipating her ride home with Ryou, Berry forced herself to dress slower than normal. After glancing in the mirror for the twentieth time, she realized her lips lacked the lush shine they usually held.

"That's right…I should try my new brand. I think I brought it with me…" She murmured as she dug through the largest pocket of her purse. She had everything from bags of candy to pencils stored within her bag of wonders.

"Ah, there it is." Smiling in triumph, she retrieved the bright blue container with a pink cap. The side label read "Mint chocolate chip".

Cautiously, she turned the cap and sniffed the substance, a smile spreading across her face. "It smells awesome…" Allowing a small giggle to escape her lips, Berry carefully applied the substance to her aching lips. "Much better."

After taking a moment to fix the disorganization she'd brought upon her purse, Berry strode merrily out to the kitchen where Ryou should have been waiting for her.

He wasn't.

"What the heck?" She glanced around several times, hoping to catch a glimpse of him somewhere in the empty room. "Shirogane?"

Hmph, stupid boss.

"Oh well. Guess I'll just have to wait." With new resolve, she skipped into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of soda while humming a cheerful tune. She wasn't about to let that jerk Shirogane get her down after all!

"Must be a new brand…" She said thoughtfully after tasting the fizzing brown liquid, recognizing the soda to be a type of Coca Cola that had obviously been tampered with. Didn't stop it from tasting great though.

"I leave for two seconds and you decide to make yourself at home in my kitchen."

She whipped around to see Ryou once again eyeing her from the doorway, his jacket shrugged carelessly over his shoulders. "You almost ready?"

"Yeah, just give me a second. This soda's really good."

"Keichiiro did mention something about trying out a new brand. He must've bought it when we went to the store the other day."

Choosing not to respond, Berry took another long sip from the glass. The soda had a light vanilla flavor added to it, which only served to make it taste even more heavenly.

After gulping down the drink, Berry placed the glass gently in the sink and shrugged on her jacket. "Ready."

Ryou was about to respond when his gaze abruptly dropped to her shining lips.

"Lip gloss again? Honestly…"

Berry pouted, sending him a half hearted glare. "Shut up, it's a new brand. It tastes good too. I actually like it."

"Really now…" He furrowed his brows thoughtfully, as if debating something in his mind. Berry tried to fight the nervousness that was bubbling up under his intense gaze, but it wasn't something she could simply ignore.

"Shirogane?"

Without so much as a word, he took a few casual steps towards her.

"Shirogane? Shouldn't we be lea-"

She gasped lightly when his lips covered hers softly and his eye's closed serenely as if he didn't have a care in the world.

'_What…WHAT THE-'_

She was blushing. She knew she was. She could feel it. It dawned on her for half a second that she had a boyfriend, and he was probably waiting for her at home despite her having canceled the date. She also remembered that he was several years older than her, and he was actually in love with someone else, just as she was.

So why was he kissing her?

He pulled back, winking at her playfully. "You're right. Mint chocolate chip…Tastes great."

It took a moment for everything to sink in. When it did, Berry felt her cheeks light up even more than they had been before.

"What the- Jerk!" She yelled, resisting the urge to smack some common sense into that over-inflated head of his. He definitely needed an ego tune down.

He merely laughed at her as he made his way towards the front doors. "Coming, bunny?"

Okay, now he was going to get it.

"SHIROGANE!!!!"

Berry never teased Ichigo again about her relationship with their blond boss.

**AN: Just something random that popped in my head. I thought it'd be hilarious typed up into a word document, so here it is. XD I had fun writing this. I love Ryou so much…Even if he can be a jerk sometimes. XD He's just so….so…Sexy? XD I'll shut up now. Once again, please don't flame for the pairing. **


End file.
